Spongebob's 2nd Christmas
by My Animated Imagination
Summary: Spongebob had a great 1st Christmas! However, he's confident to have an even BETTER 2nd one! But how will Squidward take all of this Christmas joy? Written last year, but back for it's 2nd year!
1. Chapter 1

Spongebob's 2nd Christmas

Spongebob decided that this was going to be "The best Christmas Ever!" and he decked out his pineapple with tons of lights! There was a large flashing sign on to that said: "Welcome Santa Claus!" He ran over to Squidward's Easter Island head, all decked out in his Santa hat and cheesy Christmas sweater. He banged on the door loudly shouting, "SQUIDWARD! SQUIDWARD!" When Squidward finally came to the door, he told Spongebob to, "Keep it down why don't you!" "Look at what I made to welcome Santa!" he said, gesturing to the sign, which now also had an animated display of a familiar looking sponge waving into the night sky. Squidward slapped himself across the face. He had never told Spongebob that last year he had dressed up as Santa. He just didn't have the heart to tell him. Squidward slammed the door. Spongebob just shrugged and ran off to spread Christmas cheer to everyone else. Squidward sighed before returning to his cozy slippers and piping hot cup of tea with a lemon wedge.

Later that night, Squidward was in his pajamas and getting ready for bed, when he heard Spongebob again for the first time since earlier that day. He and Patrick (Who was also sporting a festive sweater) were singing a new song this year. It faintly went to the tune of Jingle Bells.

**Oh, Christmas time is here!**

**It spreads us full of cheer!**

**It's a happy time!**

**The best time of the year!**

**We have snowball fights.**

**Deck out our houses in lights!**

**Even drink hot cocoa!**

**It makes us loco!**

But that's as far as they got before Squid went insane. He threw a bit of a tantrum, and fell out of his window. He stormed up to Spongebob in mid-song.

"SPONGEBOB! THERE IS NO SANTA CLAUS! IT WAS JUST ME IN A COSTUME LAST YEAR!" he screamed. Spongebob sniffled a few times while Squidward let out a little bit of steam. It was just now that Squidward realized that a crowd was gathered around and enjoying the song. Spongebob burst into tears and ran into his pineapple. Patrick, forgetting what he had been doing, walked back to his house. The crowd was angry at Squidward. One fish yelled, "What did you have to that for!?" Another yelled, "And 2 days before Christmas!" The crowd let out their anger and threw cups of hot chocolate at him. One lady threw a baseball-sized glass ornament. The small ball hit Squidward in the oversized forehead before shattering, the little fragments falling into the snow. The crowd left to the sound of loud sobs coming from the tropical fruit. Squidward slowly waked over to the pineapple and knocked on the door. The door was unlocked, and it swung open. Spongebob was now in fetal position in the middle of the room, crying his eyes out. "Spongebob?" asked Squidward quietly.

"Go a-a-a-away Sq-Squi-Squid-Squid-Squidward" Spongebob said in between sobs.

"I'm-I'm-I'm sorry Spongebob!" yelled Squidward. Spongebob stopped crying for a little bit and looked up at Squidward for a moment before bursting into tears again.

"It's not your fault!" he cried. Squidward sadly walked over to the door, leaving the sobbing sponge inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Squidward was actually a little bit ashamed of what he had done to Spongebob. He decided that he had to make it up to the little guy. He decided to reenact the song Spongebob and Patrick had sung last year, playing everybody's parts.

**It's shaping up to be a wonderful holiday, not your normal average every day! **

**Sounds like someone felled my old coral tree! **

**Spongebob, Patrick, why'd you do this to me?**

At the mention of his name, Spongebob started crying even harder! Squidward stopped singing, deciding that this wasn't exactly working. He decided to try the song they had been singing before he rudely interrupted. He cleared his throat before beginning.

**Oh, Christmas time is here!**

**It spreads us full of cheer!**

**It's a happy time!**

**The best time of the year!**

**We have snowball fights.**

**Deck out our houses in lights!**

**Even drink hot cocoa!**

**It makes us loco!**

When the song was finished, Squidward listened for more sobs, but to his surprise, didn't hear any. He walked back inside quietly, to find Spongebob had stopped crying, but was now sucking his thumb and rolling around on the ground. Squidward slapped himself in the face. Nothing could make this sponge happy! He sighed. He knew what he would have to do. He would have to be "Santa" again. He decided that since tomorrow was Christmas Eve, he'd need to get started. It would be harder this year because of what he had said to Spongebob. Squidward may even need to somehow come up with a flying sleigh! He looked up "Large Sleigh" on the internet and bought a rather expensive one. (It was $1500! Wow!) But, it got shipped within half an hour. Spongebob didn't notice because he was sleeping, finally. Squidward attached 2 leather straps, one on each side, to put his scallops on (He was using tons of scallops to pull his sleigh). He painted the sleigh's body, and bordered it with green. He now had to catch a bunch of scallops. He set up multiple "Bird Houses" in the park that would let in a bunch of scallops, and then shut and trap them in! He left to let the traps do their job and went to look for the Santa Claus suit he had used last year. He finally found it, but it had shrunk in the wash and was now more suited to fit Plankton than him! He managed to make a suit. The red shirt and pants came from some old pajamas he had, and he glued thousands of cotton balls together to make the white fuzz.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, Squidward went to check the scallop traps. He had caught just over 4 dozen scallops. He loaded them into 4 slightly more portable cages. By the time he got the little monsters home, it was 8:00. He decided that since he hadn't got a decent night's sleep in days, he would take a little cat-nap. He slowly dozed to sleep on the couch.

Squidward woke up and looked at the clock. Oh No! It was midnight. He had made a bunch of little harnesses that day. He put them on the scallops and put them on the leather straps. He got dressed in his Santa Claus suit when he remembered one thing. He didn't have any gifts to give everybody! His mind was raging with ideas. _What should I give out? IOU's? No, that wouldn't be easy to repay. I don't want to give out all of my possessions like last year! What does everybody in Bikini Bottom love? _And then it hit him. He would give out Krabby Patties! But the Krusty Krab closed 6 hours ago! He decided that his idea would have to be pretty bold. He would just walk in! He pushed the sleigh to the Krusty Krab (He didn't want to tire out the scallops before he even started his route). He walked in and took 400 patties from the patty vault and loaded them into a large sack on his sleigh. He also grabbed 400 napkins so that he wouldn't have to actually land and enter every house. With his bundle tied down, he got in the sleigh. The scallops just sat on the sand. He picked one up, and threw him skyward. The scallop just drifted down to the sand. He slapped himself in the face. Then he got another idea. He made specially designed "antlers" that dangled a Krabby Patty just out of reach of the hungry scallops. Just as he was sitting down, the scallops took flight, lunging for the Krabby Patties. They went straight for downtown Bikini Bottom. There, Squidward delivered about half of the gifts he needed to deliver. Next, he went straight to Mr. Krabs's house and the houses nearby. Then he went for Larry the Lobster and Mrs. Puff. He then dropped one outside the Treedome. He now only had two more houses to hit, Patrick's and Spongebob's. He made sure to give Spongebob a particularly nice one. He then gave the remaining two to Patrick. His deliveries were done, but the scallops were still lunging for their Patties. Now, Squidward had no control over where they took him! They took him all over town, and then toward the outskirts. There, all but one of the scallops was able to reach their Patty and break free. The remaining Scallop took Squidward through the match factory, where one match got stuck on his hat. The scallop then took him through the fireworks factory. The Scallop reached his Patty and broke free from his harness. All was well, except for the fact that several fireworks were lit by the match on Squidward's hat and got stuck on the sleigh. They propelled the sleigh high into the air.

Meanwhile, Spongebob was just waking up from his sleep when he found his Krabby Patty. He was so pleased. Not at the gift, but at the fact that Santa _had _come. "What's this?" he asked himself. "A note!" he read the note, which said:

Dear Spongebob,

I gave this to you because I know how much you love them (I got the same thing for everybody in Bikini Bottom because nobody sent me a letter this year)! I'm sorry about what Squidward said to you this year (I'm sure he's very sorry also), and I want you to know that he was just helping me out last year. Just so that I could prove it to you that I'm real, I included this picture.

(Below was a picture that had accidentally got snapped on Squidward's flight and Squidward had just included it with the note)

Wishing you the best,

Santa Claus

Spongebob was so happy! This had turned out to be the best Christmas ever! Just then he saw several bright flashes out the window. He looked out and saw a wonderful display of red and green fireworks, that just so happened to spell out "Merry Christmas!"

Spongebob was corrected. NOW it was the best Christmas ever. He clutched the note to his chest and went off to go tell Squidward about the note he got.


End file.
